Episode 7422 (10th September 2010)
Plot Rosie thinks that Kevin and Molly were rowing because Kevin sent Tyrone out on a breakdown when Molly was in labour. Kevin agrees, glad she doesn't know the truth. Kylie meets up with Gary and they share the vodka. Kylie makes it clear she'd like to have sex with him. Peter and Simon arrive back from the police station having told them how Aadi got the bang on the head. Gail asks Nick for a copy of Natasha's scan, prompting Natasha to pass off a scan from the internet as her own. The baby's head-wetting party takes place in the Rovers. Tyrone's stunned when Jack give him a cheque for £5,000 as a present. James tells Ken he's accepted that he and Lawrence will never see eye to eye and he's just glad that he's met Ken, his grandfather. Ken's chuffed. Peter tells Dev and Sunita how Simon was the cause of Aadi's injury and how sorry he is. Sunita's gracious whilst Dev is furious that Simon kept quiet so long. To Izzy's horror, Mary and Norris insist on chatting to her in the pub. Dev and Sunita are reunited with Aadi and Asha and are allowed to take them home. Leanne apologises to Cheryl and Russ for the accusations she made. Sunita apologises to Ashley for ever thinking Claire would harm Aadi. Natasha cries, worried that Nick will leave her if he finds out she's not pregnant. Kylie steals Mary's motor home and takes Gary for a spin. Claire arrives home and Ashley's thrilled to see her. Claire announces she wants to move away and have a fresh start. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *James - James Roache *Ms Clucus - Jane Cunliffe Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Audrey's *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Social Services building - Corridor Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev and Sunita are reunited with their children after hearing the truth about what happened to Aadi; Kylie takes Mary's motorhome to spend time with Gary; and Claire delivers a bombshell to Ashley. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,050,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2010 episodes